Arenas
General Information *Arenas are unique battlegrounds that are unlocked as you increase your Trophy count. *Each arena will unlock new Cards, except for Legendary Arena. **Chests can always contain Cards from Arenas that you have already passed (except the Legendary Chest, which can contain a Legendary Card from any Arena). Unlocking a new Arena adds new Cards to the Chest rewards - none are taken out. ***If you received Chests in a lower Arena, it will only contain Cards from that Arena and below, even if you advance to a higher Arena. Chests always contain the rewards from the Arena you fought in. *The Goblin Stadium (Arena 1) unlocks the Shop and TV Royale. *You receive more Cards through chests with a higher Arena level. *It is possible for the player to be matched with someone in a higher Arena and obtain a chest from that Arena without actually being in that Arena. *The Arena is 32 tiles long at its longest point and 18 tiles wide, and it has two bridges. The bridges are 2 tiles wide in arenas 1-6 and 8; however, in Arenas 7 and 10, the bridges are 3 tiles wide. **This is proven by the fact that 3x3 buildings can fit on the bridge after a tower has been destroyed. *At the start of the game, the system will "give" you 6 cards for the first battle at the Training Camp; they are Arrows, Fireball, Giant, Archers, Knight, and Bomber. *Players can go 50 trophies lower than the promotion requirement of the same Arena, without being demoted to the previous Arena (e.g. You have to get to 400 trophies to get promoted to Bone Pit, but as long as you stay above 350 trophies, you will not be demoted back to Goblin Stadium). *The chest level that a player wins depends on the higher arena between the two players. If a player from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse battles someone from Spell Valley and wins, then they will get an Arena 5 chest even though they are in Arena 4. *The first legendary cards (Lava Hound and Inferno Dragon) are available for unlock from P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, and you have a chance to get one in any chest, albeit a very small chance. Legendary Arena *The Legendary Arena is the last Arena in the game, being unlocked at 3,000 Trophies. *The Legendary Arena is unique in that it uses a new type of Trophy known as "Legend Trophies". **Legend Trophies are gained at the end of every Legendary Arena Season. ***Each season lasts 14 days and picks out new top players. **After a Legendary Arena Season has ended, all players that have over 4,000 trophies will have their Trophy counts reset to 4,000 trophies. **The Trophies that were deducted will be added to the player's Legend Trophy count. For example, a player has 4800 trophies. The trophies will be reset to 4000 and 800 Legend trophies will be added to the player's Legend Trophy count. *Legend Trophies do not count towards your ranking in the Leaderboard. **This means that there will be a new top player every season, and all players will start at square one when a new season starts. *So far there is no use of Legend Trophies except for bragging rights. History *The 4/1/16 soft launch originally had 7 Arenas: Training Camp (Tutorial), Goblin Stadium (Arena 1), Bone Pit (Arena 2), Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3), P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4), Spell Valley (Arena 5) and Royal Arena (Arena 6, which required 1700 trophies then). **The Road To Glory Achievement requires reaching Arena 6 to gain all three stars, which was originally the highest Arena. *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update introduced Arena 7, Legendary Arena, and removed the battle costs for Battles & Friendly Battles. **Previously, the Battle costs for the Arenas were: 1 Gold for the Goblin Stadium, 2 Gold for the Bone Pit, 3 Gold for the Barbarian Bowl, 4 Gold for P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, 5 Gold for Spell Valley and 6 Gold for the Royal Arena. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance changed the Arena 3-7 Chest rewards, containing more Cards & Gold, with a higher numbers of Gems. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update introduced a new Arena, Builder's Workshop at 1700 Trophies, and pushed the lower limit of Royal Arena to 2000 Trophies. **Builder's Workshop became the new Arena 6 while Royal Arena and Legendary Arena became Arenas 7 and 8 respectively. *On 7/4/16, the Tournaments Update introduced a new Arena, Frozen Peak at 2300 Trophies. This would take Legendary Arena's place to become the new Arena 8 while Legendary Arena became Arena 9. *On 29/8/16, the Seasonal Trophy reset was changed from 3000 to 4000, in an effort to decrease the amount of scenarios of mismatches, where for example a level 9 player is matched against a level 13. *On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update introduced a new Arena, Jungle Arena, at 2,600 Trophies, that was later released on 13/1/17. Legendary Arena became Arena 10 while Jungle Arena took its place as Arena 9. *On 24/3/17, the March 2017 Update will rename Legendary Arena (Arena 10) to Hog Mountain and will make a new Legendary Arena avalible from 3,800 trophies and above. ** Despite Legendary Arena moving up in trophies, you will still be able to get Legendaries in the shop from 3000 trophies. Trivia * The Training Camp has the most cards available to be unlocked, being 12. The Jungle Arena has the fewest cards, being 3 (if Legendary Arena is not counted, which unlocks no cards). The Builder's Workshop unlocks the most Legendary cards. * The Jungle Arena is the only arena without its own unique jingle when you start a match in that arena; it plays the Frozen Peak jingle when starting a match there. *P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse shares its name with a single player map from Clash of Clans. * All Arenas are somehow related to the cards they unlock. **'Training Camp' unlocks Arrows and Archers, which fit the 'archery' theme. **'Goblin Stadium' unlocks 4 cards based on Goblins (Goblins, Spear Goblins, Goblin Barrel, Goblin Hut). **'Bone Pit' unlocks 5 cards based on Skeletons (Skeletons, Bomb Tower, Tombstone, Giant Skeleton, Balloon). **'Barbarian Bowl' unlocks 2 cards based on Barbarians (Barbarians, Barbarian Hut). **'P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse' unlocks the P.E.K.K.A., and Lava Hound, Inferno Dragon, and the Inferno Tower, which all fit the fiery theme of the arena. **'Spell Valley' unlocks the Wizard, Ice Wizard and 4 spells. **'Builder's Workshop' unlocks 2 buildings (Mortar, Elixir Collector) and 4 other cards (Battle Ram, Miner, Sparky, The Log) that fit the theme of the Arena. **'Royal Arena' unlocks 5 cards related to royalty in some way (Elite Barbarians, Royal Giant, Dark Prince, Guards and Princess). **'Frozen Peak' unlocks the ice-themed Ice Spirit and Ice Golem cards. **'Jungle Arena' unlocks the jungle-themed Dart Goblin. **'Legendary Arena' does not unlock cards (even Legendary ones) but unlocks the ability to purchase Legendary cards and an Arena Pack with a Legendary Chest from the Shop. fr:Arènesde:Arenenru:Ареныit:Arene Category:Basics